kingdomheartsfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Tifa Lockhart (ANG)
Tifa Lockhart; is an ally that appears in Kingdom Hearts: A New Generation. She appears in the world The Planet. Journal Entry Kingdom Hearts: A New Generation A young woman who was recruited by AVALANCHE. She helps Cloud in his adventures to defeat Sephiroth. Story ''Kingdom Hearts: A New Generation'' Tifa quickly befriended the new boy. There were so few recruits at AVALANCHE. She hated Shinra. She hated Shinra and she always would. Especially after the Nibelheim Incident... 5 years ago, Cloud (who at the time was a first-class SOLDIER) was sent with two other SOLDIER's, Zack Fair and Sephiroth to Nibelheim. Thier misson was to investigate the villages Mako Reactor. When they reached the village, Tifa was hired as a guide to show them up the mountain. When they reach the reactor, Zack and Sephiroth entered, while Cloud and Tifa remained outside. Inside the reactor, Zack and Sephiroth discover an experiment labeled "Jenova", the name Sephiroth was told belonged to his mother. Intrigued, Genesis Rhapsodos appears, and reveals to Sephiroth that he and Genesis are the two ultimate monsters, created by Jenova's two project branches, Project S and Project G. Shocked with anger, Sephiroth leaves the reactor, and tears the vllage of Nibelheim to the ground. As Cloud rushes to Nibelheim to protect the village, Tifa searches the reactor for Zack. Tifa finds Zack, who tells her of Sephiroth plans. Sephiroth returns to the reactor, whom is immediatly attacked by Tifa, who declares her hate for Shinra. Sephiroth easily cuts her down, then turns to Zack, who lunges at Sephiroth. The two do battle, with Sephiroth easily prevailing. Cloud then returns, picks up Zack's Buster Sword, and attacks Sephiroth, impaling him through the chest. Cloud seizes the moment to grab Tifa, and take her outside. Cloud then returns to the reactor, where Sephiroth has entered Jenova's chamber, and grabbed her head. Cloud charges at Sephiroth to finish him off, but Cloud is stabbed and lifted over a pool of Mako nergy, that leads to the Lifestream. Summoning a final burst of energy, Cloud uses the sword to flip over, throwing Sephiroth and Jenova's head into the Lifestream. Afterward, a professor, the creator of Jenova, came along and injected some of Sephiroth's cells into an unconscious Cloud and Zack, turning them into Sephiroth Clones. She was flashing back to the moment when Barret stumbled through the door, yelling that Sephiroth had been sighted. Quickly, Tifa gathered up her gear, and they set out in pursuit, unsuccessful. They ran around The Planet, recruiting new members to help them against Sephiroth. Eventually, they were confronted by a large creature. When it was defeated, it dissolved into the form of Sephiroth, who cut down all but her, Cloud, Sol, and Aeris. Quickly, they set off in pursuit to the Lifestream. They battle leading to her being knocked unconscious. The next thing she knew, she was at AVALANCHE camp, watching her friend Sol as he walked off.. Appearance Like Cloud, Tifa reatains her appearance from Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children. She wears a black vest over top of a white shirt. On her arm she wears a red ribbon, and black gloves on her hands. She wears a black skirt over top of black shorts, and wears grey shoes. Personality Tifa has a very strong will but can also be very motherly and caring. She is also very shy, and shares a deep hatred for those that threaten her world and friends. Fighting Style Tifa fights alongside Sol during the battle with Gaia Destructor and the first battle against Sephiroth. However she has no stats, and acts completely of her own accord. She possesses great strength, proven by the fact that she is able to deal high damage without the use of a weapon. Her abilities are as followed: *'Beat Rush': Runs up and punches the enemies a few times, dealing double damage *'Somersault': Somersault into the air while kicking the enemy *'Waterkick': Deals a large circling kic, followed by a blast of water *'Meteodrive': Picks the enemy up then slams them into the ground *'Dolphin Blow': An uppercut slash followed by a dolphin leaping at the enemy out of the ground *'Meteor Strike': Picks up the enemy, then jumps high in the air and slams them into the ground *'Final Heaven': Fires a giant blast of energy followed by a high-power punch Category:Darkheart3 Category:Characters Category:Kingdom Hearts: A New Generation Category:Heroines Category:Humans